


Hongbin's Bad Day

by zatniktel



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hongbin's Bitch Face, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lee Hongbin is So Done, Reality, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatniktel/pseuds/zatniktel
Summary: Hongbin has a really bad day.





	

one day hongbin went out in public, stepped in a puddle, and got mad.   
then a happy couple walked by, huddling together under an umbrella.   
hongbin put on his bitch face, grabbed a hose from a nearby gardener ahjussi, and sprayed them both. then hongbin noticed that it wasn't raining and the couple was using the umbrella as a sun screen. he got really depressed and went home and listened to kidz bop for a long time and glared at everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, my first language is English. The bad grammar, spelling, and punctuation is intentional.   
> 2\. Hongbin actually said that he'd like to do this.  
> 3\. This is a stupid crackfic.  
> 4\. This is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a greatly exaggerated manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is partially coincidental, mostly fabricated, and should not be construed as a genuine portrayal of such.


End file.
